


The Property of Uchiha Sasuke

by alayneni



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke doesn't like people touching his stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Property of Uchiha Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto.
> 
> I wrote this story back in 2008, that's why Neji is still alive in it. I'm trying to get one story from all of the fandoms I've ever written about on my profile here.

Members of the former team seven had just finished training and headed to a local bar/restaurant that Kakashi liked as it was his turn to choose the lunch venue. The boys looked forward to this restaurant but Sakura strongly disliked the place. The food was passable but it wasn't the reason Kakashi ate there. As Sakura entered the dark building, she could see the barely clad waitresses serving their many male clients. She briefly wondered if she was the only female there and was relieved to see one other women seated with three other gentlemen. It looked like a business meeting that the woman had been forced to attend. Sakura knew she probably wore the same look of disgust as the other woman.

The hostess greeted them and after some heavy flirting with Kakashi, she escorted them to Kakashi's usual booth in the back. From this booth, they had an excellent view of the floor, the door and most importantly of all, the waitresses! All five slid into the booth and Naruto was soon ordering three bowls of Miso Ramen with Sasuke and Sakura opting for sushi while Sai and Kakashi explored the menu for something new.

"It's nice to see Kakashi-Sensei read something else other than that book of his." Sakura remarked trying to start up a conversation with the Uchiha next to her.

"Hn," he replied as he stared at the waitress in her ridiculously short skirt and tight top that emphasized her cleavage.

Sakura frowned at him. She knew he was looking to rebuild his clan but did he have to look at everything that had cleavage. It was as though he discovered he had hormones once he had returned from killing Itachi and anything with long legs and humungous breasts got his attention. This waitress was definitely new and from the looks she was getting from the other male customers she was quickly becoming the most popular.

"Stop staring Sasuke-kun it's rude." Sakura pointed out after the waitress had finished taking Kakashi's order.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he watched the waitress walk away.

"She could be in my book," Kakashi remarked as his one visible eye followed the waitress across the room.

"Definitely," Sai and Naruto both agreed.

"Great, I'm surrounded by perverts," The lone female at the table commented dryly.

"You could probably be in the book as well." Sai replied as he tried to see through her training top.

SLAP

Sakura had just left her hand print on Sai's face. "Don't you ever try to do that again." She warned him.

Naruto sniggered on the other side of the table and Kakashi pulled out his book to start reading.

"I thought women liked compliments?" Sai asked as he gently rubbed the spot that Sakura had slapped.

"That, was not a compliment." The pink haired medic replied before she rounded on her former sensei. "That reading habit of yours and this place has had a bad influence on our team."

"Sakura, team seven ceased to exist a long time ago." Kakashi said without even looking up from his book.

"So then what is a good compliment?" Sai asked drawing her attention to him once again.

"Tell her she smells like ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe, that only works on Hinata because she's your girlfriend and considering it's you, being put in the same sentence as ramen is a compliment." Sasuke pointed out.

"It depends on the girl and her likes and dislikes." Sakura explained to the artist ignoring her other two teammates who were now in a staring competition.

"So ugly, what would be a compliment that you would like?" The artist inquired.

Sakura frowned at him. "You should know me well enough by now to know what I would like."

Sai was about to open his mouth when Sasuke interrupted him, "Enough with the questions go find someone else to compliment."

Everyone at the table stared at Sasuke, who had his usual stoic look on his face.

"I've read that jealousy is not a good emotion." Sai informed him calmly.

"Don't be delusional; I was just getting fed up of all the mushy talk." Sasuke stated as his eyes were again drawn to the voluptuous waitress making her way towards their table with their order.

"Ramen," the girl said as she bent over and placed the bowls in front Naruto.

Naruto completely ignored the exposed cleavage and dug straight in to his ramen bowls, much to the waitress's dislike.

"Sushi," the waitress said as she placed the order down carefully in front of the Uchiha heir. "I hope you enjoy your meal. If you have any problem, don't hesitate to call me." She said in a low seductive voice.

Sakura cleared her throat and as politely as possible asked for her sushi. The waitress looked clearly confused by Sakura's presence and continued to give Sai and Kakashi's their orders. Sai attempted to compliment the waitress by telling her that her short skirt entertained his eyes and she only giggled in response. Kakashi made a scene of dropping his salt shaker and asking the waitress to pick it up. Even Naruto stopped inhaling his ramen long enough to take a quick peak as the waitress's skirt rose rather high up as she bent over. Sakura threw the remaining pepper shaker at Kakashi for his inappropriate actions and caused him to go into a sneezing fit.

"What about my sushi?" Sakura reminded the waitress.

"Honey, you weren't here when they ordered but there's a ramen stand down the road where you could get food." The waitress said as she winked at Sasuke and walked slowly back to the bar.

Sakura sat frozen in place and it was only when she felt Sasuke's hand under her chin that she realized that her mouth was hanging open.

"Don't let your mouth hang open, it's rude." Sasuke reprimanded her.

Sakura glared hard at the retreating back of the waitress. "I can't believe she ignored me like that." Sasuke having sparred with Sakura many times could sense the chakra being pumped into her closed fists and he could tell she was struggling with her temper.

"She seemed more interested in Sasuke than you." Sai stated as he started on his food and Naruto nudged him hard in the ribs for being insensitive to Sakura's plight.

The female ninja's stomach made a loud noise and Sasuke, seeming to have sympathy for his pink haired friend, offered her half of his Sushi claiming he wasn't that hungry. Sakura accepted it with a smile while trying desperately to hide the blush that he had invoked in her. All thoughts of anger had soon drifted away as she couldn't believe that she would actually be sharing food with Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to have lost his appetite and she guilty ended up eating most of it while he looked on emotionlessly.

Sakura was going to pay for the meal since she ate the majority of it but Sasuke refused to let her pay. "Nobody pays for an Uchiha, especially not a girl." He told her. Sakura couldn't help the blush that came over her features. It felt like a date. "Thank you, Sasuke –kun."

Naruto laughed, "So teme, you picking up the tab for the whole table then!"

"Only in your dreams dobe," Sasuke replied.

They started glaring at each other again and Sakura took the opportunity to excuse herself from the restaurant. She had rounds to make at the hospital and Tsunade hated it if she was late.

"How much should we tip?" Sai queried. He remembered reading that you should always tip the waitress.

"No tip." Sasuke said firmly as his eyes drifted to the departing Sakura and the others around the table understood.

The waitress soon returned to the table and cleared away the plates. She collected the money and immediately started pouting.

"No tip," she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke.

"If you wanted a tip you should have delivered our order as requested." Sasuke replied coldly to the girl as he got up to leave.

"But I served you what you ordered." She said clinging on to his arm.

Sasuke firmly put his hand over hers and removed it from his arm.

"You're lucky Sakura didn't make a scene. She could have snapped you in half." The Uchiha said as he headed to the door.

"Teme's right, it's a good thing he offered her his food, who knows what she could have broken inside here once the initial shock passed." Naruto said on his way out. It would definitely be the last time they ate as a group at that restaurant.

Once outside he found the Uchiha heir waiting for him under a tree.

"Dobe, you want to go to the ramen stand?" he asked in a gruff voice. He didn't want to admit to the blonde that he was indeed very hungry.

"Of course," Naruto responded without missing a beat.

Sasuke turned his back and started heading in the direction of the stand and Naruto followed his friend with a wide grin on his face.

The next morning Sakura awoke early to start getting ready for training with the guys. Even though they were not a team she felt comfortable training with her former teammates and no one seemed to protest. Every once in a while a former member of the Rookie nine would join them. If she remembered correctly, Naruto had muttered something about Hinata joining them this morning.

Sasuke was already at the bridge waiting for them and in the distance she could see Naruto and a blushing Hinata slowly making their way towards them. Sai would be there soon and Kakashi would join them whenever he appeared. They no longer waited for him as they were perfectly capable of training on their own.

"Morning Hinata!" The rosette brightly greeted the Hyuuga Heir as she neared.

"Morning Sakura." Hinata replied.

Sasuke nodded at her and Hinata gave him a shy smile.

"Teme, you could at least say hello!" Naruto shouted at the raven haired shinobi.

"Hn," was his stoic response.

"I'll teach you to respect my girlfriend." The blonde shouted as he clenched his fist.

Sakura and Hinata both rolled their eyes as this had become a morning ritual for Naruto and Sasuke. About now Sakura expected to turn around and find Sai standing silently behind her waiting for Sakura to notice him. She would then start sparring with Sai and then sometime later she would end up sparring with Sasuke. Her skills had improved greatly and she could hold her own against her teammates. She had even managed to defeat Kakashi once but with Hinata training with them today things would be a bit different, particularly since she had an idea.

"Sai lets have a boys vs. girls fight." Sakura declared to the shinobi she was sure was behind her by then.

"Are you sure ugly, the odds are against you." Sai stated plainly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that?" Sakura said coyly.

Sai mentally counted three guys and two girls. "I'm sure."

"Sai, you really need to study those human dynamics books a bit more." She told him and the artist couldn't understand what she was getting at.

Hinata looked at Sakura, "I'll take Naruto, you take Sasuke."

The pinkette nodded and Hinata was gone in a flash.

In less than five seconds Naruto was out cold and the odds were even again. Naruto had completely dropped his guard for Hinata and she gently knocked him out cold. Sasuke however, faired a bit better than his blonde comrade and was able to block Sakura's punch, though it resulted in a broken arm.

"Sakura," Sasuke hissed.

"You're supposed to be prepared for enemies, Sasuke. What if a woman were to sneak up on you in battle?" Sakura said as she circled him.

"Then she would have a Kunai through her throat." The Uchiha responded.

"Really ," Sakura commented as she felt her throat and pointed out the obvious.

Sai suddenly appeared besides Sasuke and reached into the Uchiha's kunai holder pulling the object out and throwing it at Sakura. Sasuke punched the artist so hard, he flew off the ground and into a tree.

"Don't touch my stuff." The Sharingan wielder shouted at the former member of ROOT.

"I read that friends share things." Sai explained as he leaned against the tree in pain. Sakura was at his side in a flash and started healing a broken rib Sai had suffered from the punch and impact.

"I'm not your friend." Sasuke snarled at him as he watched Sakura heal the annoying man while his arm was still broken.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura scolded him for the jibe against their comrade

"Hn," was his usual reply as he used his other hand to support his broken one.

"You shared your sushi with ugly." The artist reminded the sharigan user.

"I wasn't hungry," he replied as he looked away to Hinata who was reviving Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun it was just a kunai." The Kunoichi said to him.

"It was mine and he has no right touching what's mine." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Well then put a freaking sign on it marked 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke, Do not touch'" Sakura mocked him as the green chakra glowed under her hands.

Sasuke quickly pulled out another kunai with his good hand and pointed at the Uchiha fan. "What do you think that is for!"

"Quit being a jerk." Sakura yelled back at him.

"Quit being annoying." He fired back at her.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asked as he looked between his fighting friends.

"Nothing," both Sakura and Sasuke barked at him and then turned to glare at each other.

There was a soft poof and Kakashi appeared in between his glaring former students. "Sorry to be late but there was .."

"Go tell someone who cares Kakashi-sensei." Sakura snapped at him.

Kakashi turned around to face his other former student, "What did you do this time Sasuke?"

"Me, she broke my arm." He stated angrily.

"You broke Sai's rib." She countered.

"What about my arm." He asked her.

"That's what a hospital is for." Sakura replied as she turned her back to him to continue her work on Sai.

"Aren't you a doctor?" He pointed out to her.

"Fine, then come here and stop sulking." She said as she finished up with the shinobi in front of her and turned to face the one approaching her.

"Uchiha's don't sulk." He said as he stalked towards her.

Sasuke carefully held his hand out for Sakura and relished her gentle touch on his arm. He could feel her chakra sinking into his arm and mending the broken bone. It was strangely calming for him and he took the opportunity to observe her features as she was deep in concentration. He loved her eyes and the way her brow crinkled in concentration. He hoped that one day he could have a daughter with eyes like Sakura.

"There it's finished. Try not to break it again." She said icily.

"Fine, that should be simple. I'll just avoid you for the rest of the day." He told her.

"Nothing unusual about that!" she quickly replied.

"All right that's enough flirting. " Kakashi said with a humorous smile. "Training is off for the rest of the day."

"Lunch time!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Dobe, it isn't even eleven yet." Sasuke told him.

"But it's the end of training and training is always followed with lunch." The blonde protested loudly.

"Not this time." Sakura told her friend sympathetically. She knew it was his turn today to choose and they would more than likely all end up at the ramen stand.

"Naruto and I are going to a club tonight. I was wondering if you would like to come along?" Hinata said changing the subject.

From behind her all four could see Naruto gesturing wildly with his hands instructing them to say no. Sasuke's eyes drifted back to Hinata and noticed that the veins around her eyes had started to bulge. She had obviously activated her Byakugan and could see everything Naruto was doing.

"Naruto, stop telling our friends to say no!" She snapped at her ramen loving boyfriend.

"But Hinata-Chan, I wanted it to just be us." He sulked.

"The rest of Rookie Nine will be there tonight so I don't see how it would just be us." She harshly pointed out to him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." The blonde said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So are you guys going to come?" Hinata asked in a sweet tone in complete contrast with the rough tone she had just taken with Naruto. Sakura wondered if Naruto longed for the shy Hinata of days past or if he was happy with the more confident kunoichi.

"Of course," Sasuke responded much to everyone's surprise. "The dobe's going to get his ass kicked by Neji tonight."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screeched.

"Maybe you should save some of that energy for Neji." Sakura commented worriedly. She knew that Neji had been very protective of Hinata lately and had gotten into several fights with Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura, I got Neji to promise he would behave himself tonight." The pale Hyuuga female informed her friend.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at her, "How'd you manage that?"

"Let's just say that my cousin has been whipped by two buns!" Hinata said with a wink and both girls broke into laughter while the men stared at them dumbfounded.

Sasuke soon excused himself with one last glare at both Sakura and Naruto. Sai followed his comrade and continued his research on human dynamics. Sakura decided to accompany the couple to the ramen stand while Kakashi strolled away with his book.

Later that day

Sakura entered the club and immediately started searching for her friends. She spotted Ino in a very short lilac skirt and white tube top. Her blonde hair was curled and toppled down her bare shoulders and the pinkette wasn't surprised to find that she was surrounded by men. Unfortunately, she realized that in order to get to the bar, where Naruto was, she would have to walk passed the blonde. She was hoping that the males surrounding her friend would block her view of her surroundings and she could sneak by but just as she thought she was clear, she felt a hand tug on her arm and she was soon thrust into the middle of the conversation between Ino and the men.

"Ino-pig," Sakura hissed.

"Relax, forehead, it's only the guys from work." Ino stated nonchalantly.

Sure enough when Sakura looked at the men she realized that they were her co-workers at the hospital.

Sasuke was seated at the bar in between two couples, Naruto and Hinata and Neji and Tenten. The bun comment that Hinata had made early had finally sunk in and he understood that she meant that Tenten and Neji were a couple now. He ordered a drink and ignored the many girls sending seductive glances his way. He wasn't interested in them. He idly listened to Tenten tease Neji about his hair being nicer than hers and Naruto tell Hinata that her hair reminded him of ramen noodles. He promptly turned away from the bar when he heard Hinata announce that Sakura had arrived.

His eyes quickly scanned the club for pink and he found her with Ino and a bunch of guys. She was a beautiful site to behold in her short black skirt that stopped mid thigh and a sparkly white camisole that emphasized her nicely formed curves on top. He frowned as the group of men that Ino was with started to pay attention to his teammate. Two guys had sidled up to her and one had even placed his hands on the small of her back. Sasuke's eye began to twitch and it was only when he caught site of himself in the mirror behind the bar, when he turned around to order a stronger drink that he even realized that his sharingan had been activated.

He couldn't understand why she hadn't used her monstrous strength and sent that man flying. He was touching her in a not so friendly way and she was allowing it. Sasuke knew that this could not be allowed to go any further. No, that man had to leave Sakura alone now. To his right he heard Naruto commenting and getting up from his seat to intervene. He silently cheered Naruto on but was bitterly disappointed when Hinata stopped her boyfriend from going any further. He was even more horrified when he discovered that, the girls had set Sakura up to get a boyfriend and that Ino was determined that Sakura would not be leaving alone.

Sasuke cursed the blonde's interference. What was wrong with a single Sakura? She was doing quite fine as far as he could see. What did she need a boyfriend for? He watched as Ino grabbed a clueless Sai, who had just entered the club, for a dance while Sakura was left in the circle of men. Sasuke knew he had to do something.

Sakura was surrounded by medic-nins and they were currently talking about the sake habit of the Hokage. They teased Sakura that if she didn't watch out she might develop the same tendencies as her mentor. She vehemently denied that she would ever reach that stage and said she hoped to be buried deep in grandkids when she reached the Godaime's current age. A few of her co-workers offered to assist with her goals but she politely turned them down, after all, her heart was taken, whether or not she choose to admit it out loud.

She felt a tug on her shoulder and turned around to find a piercing onyx gaze on her green one. She briefly registered that Sasuke had raised his hands and put something around her neck. His eyes drifted lower and he smirked. She was ready to slap him when she realized that he had been looking at what he placed around her neck. She briefly looked down and saw a sign with the Uchiha fan with writing above and below the fan. Her hands found their way to the sign and turned it so that she could read it. "Property of Uchiha Sasuke," written on the top, "Do not touch," written on the bottom. Sakura stared at the sign before the implications sank in.

She promptly lifted her gaze to the smirking Uchiha and gave him her best glare. She was happy to see that his smirk faltered a little and he shifted a bit back from her.

"What is this supposed to mean?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Before Sasuke could reply Sakura continued on, "I am not someone's property!" She ranted getting closer to the raven head shinobi.

"He had his filthy hands on you." Sasuke said in his defense.

Sakura grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the club. Once they were outside in the cool air without the blaring music she continued her interrogation.

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke!" she said holding up the sign that was still around her neck.

The target of her wrath cringed at her tone and he felt slightly hurt that the affectionate kun wasn't at the end of his name.

"He was touching you." He reiterated.

"We covered that!" she replied dryly.

"He wanted to sleep with you." He deadpanned.

"And you know this because he touched me." Sakura responded.

"Hn," was his unhelpful response.

"UH!" she screamed. "Sasuke you are the most frustrating person in the world!"

"Kun," he corrected her.

"What?" she asked clearly confused.

"Sasuke-kun" he said emphasizing the abbreviation.

"Yes that's your name." Sakura said slowly as if talking to a child.

"You're annoying woman!" He said running his hands through his shoulder length hair.

"I give up!" Sakura said throwing her hands in the air. "You're impossible to talk to."

She was about to turn away from him and he knew that he had to stop her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him crashing his lips down on hers. She tensed up immediately but he ignored her and started to work his lips against hers. He bravely ran his tongue against her bottom lip and was pleased when she opened her mouth to him. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his chicken butt hair. Fairly quickly she started moaning into his mouth and Sasuke was quite pleased with his skills.

"Get a room!" an old woman shouted at them as she passed and Sasuke thought that was the best idea he had heard in a long time.

Before Sakura even realized it, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her from rooftop to rooftop towards the Uchiha compound.

Two years later

Sakura reluctantly followed her boyfriend to Kakashi's favorite restaurant. She hadn't been there since the incident with the waitress and as far as she knew neither Sasuke nor Naruto had returned to this place but he had convinced her to come claiming he had a sudden urge for the sushi there. He proceeded to give her a guilt trip about eating all of his food the last time when she knew that he was hungry and he had only been polite by offering her his food. They walked hand in hand towards the restaurant and Sakura felt very happy. She glared at any girl that dared to glance at her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke held his girlfriend's hand firmly in his. It was important that every male in the village know that she was his and if that meant holding hands while walking, he would do that. He was very proud to claim her as his own. She was a strong, independent kunoichi who was capable of reviving his clan, though there was one obstacle to that goal, Sakura's father. Sasuke had never been afraid of anyone in his entire life but Sakura's father had a type of power that he had to respect. Mr. Haruno was the only other man in Sakura's life that she loved as much as him and if Mr. Haruno wanted to, he could make life hell for him. He had slowly been working very hard to prove to her father that he deserved his one and only daughter.

Before they knew it they were in front of the restaurant and Sasuke was soon leading his girlfriend to the booth in the back. A scantily clad waitress soon appeared and flirted openly with Sasuke. Sakura was surprised to see that Sasuke was encouraging it and her happy smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

"You were flirting with her!" Sakura accused.

"Hn, do you want her to put something bad in our food?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care. I don't like it when girls flirt with you." Sakura pouted.

"Aa, then put a sign on me." Sasuke said to her.

"Don't be silly." She replied.

"I'm serious." He said as he indicated for the waitress to return to the table.

The woman came quickly and Sasuke ordered some paper, string and marker. He handed the materials to her and waited patiently for her to make the sign. She rolled her eyes and consented to his wishes. As soon as she was done he reviewed the sign. "Property of Haruno Sakura, no flirting allowed."

Sasuke shook his head, "Unacceptable."

"What do you mean it's unacceptable?" Sakura said with a strong glare that Sasuke had become immune to while they were together.

"Let me do it for you." He said dragging the materials away from her and taking the second sheet of paper. He soon started scribbling away and a few minutes later handed the new sign to her.

She glanced down at the sign with the big Uchiha fan in the middle as she read out loud. "Property of Uchiha Sakura, Do not touch." Sakura's gaze snapped back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was holding a box with a diamond ring the shape of the Uchiha fan as he stared intently at her. She looked from him, to the ring, and back to his onyx gaze.

She smirked, "Say it Sasuke-kun."

A disgruntled looked came over Sasuke's face. "Hn, I'm not getting down on one knee."

"You wouldn't be my Sasuke-kun if you did." She said with a glowing smile.

Sasuke swallowed, "Haruno Sakura will you marry me?"

She sprang forward and claimed him in a passionate kiss. He soon broke the kiss, "Sakura-chan, say the word."

"Yes," she replied quickly as her lips found his again.

He slipped a ring on to her finger and she was extremely happy that the world would now know that she was an Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
